


Libro de aves

by Sairramahi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairramahi/pseuds/Sairramahi
Summary: Bill Denbrough sabía de la afición de Stanley Uris por las aves, sin embargo, a él nunca le llamaron mucho la atención. No es hasta que pasan un día juntos en el bañadero de aves, con el enorme libro que encontraron en la biblioteca, que Bill comienza a tener un auténtico interés.Claro que, en el proceso, comenzó a tener más interés en el propietario de aquel libro que en las aves en sí, pero eso Stan no podía saberlo.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Stan Uris va a la biblioteca

―Si el libro no está en la biblioteca es seguro que está contigo. De no ser así, Stanley, significa que lo perdiste. –habla Donald Uris, sentado en la silla de su escritorio y cerrando su propio libro para ver a su hijo.

Stan está ahí, parado en el marco de la puerta con la luz de la ventana pegándole en la cara casi como una bofetada por haber perdido algo tan importante. En este momento siente que quiere salir de ahí, incluso piensa que no debió preguntar nada pues la mirada de su padre es insistente debajo de sus delgados lentes de lectura. Cierra los ojos ante el probable regaño de su padre, sin embargo, es un suspiro lo único que escucha antes de que el adulto hable de nuevo.

―Sé que tú libro es importante para ti, respeto eso y no quiero que pienses que voy a regañarte siempre que pasa algo así, Stanley.–el muchacho es ahora quién suspira, sosteniéndole la vista a su padre está vez y relajando los hombros. ―Ve a la biblioteca pública a sacar el libro, el día es perfecto para ir al bañadero y no creo que quieras perdértelo para buscar el tuyo por toda la casa ¿O sí?– el hombre esboza ahora una sonrisa y su hijo le mira asombrado.

No es que el señor Donald Uris fuera una mala persona o un padre bastante estricto, de hecho, era lo que la mayoría llamaría "un padre normal" pero Stan sabía, como su hijo, que a veces lidiar con él era algo frustrante. Pero ese día no estaba siendo frustrante, para nada.

― ¿Lo dices en serio?– pregunta, aún escéptico.

―Está bien por hoy, pero cuando regreses buscaras ese libro. Tienes que ser más responsable con tus cosas.

―Está bien, papá. Gracias. –dice, hace una pequeña reverencia y sale del despacho del rabino antes de que este se arrepienta y lo ponga a estudiar o, efectivamente, a buscar su propio libro. Pero Stanley Uris no escucha ningún llamado de vuelta así que corre a su habitación, buscando su mochila junto a su tarjeta de la biblioteca y sale disparado hacía su bicicleta.

El día está soleado pero no es tan caluroso como para no soportar los rayos del sol en la piel, hace apenas una brisa suave y conforme va recorriendo las calles de Derry, Stan nota como las hojas de los árboles se mecen suavemente. La primavera está por terminar y el verano ya está a la vuelta de la esquina. No sabe que es lo que le depara el verano aunque quizá solo la pasé con sus amigos en el árcade, en los Barrens o probablemente en el cine viendo películas que solo a Richie le gusta ver; o tal vez pase la mayoría de días solo, hojeando su libro para poder identificar aves en el bañadero.

Va pensando en eso cuando, antes de cruzar la calle de Neibolt una bicicleta enorme y plateada se acerca casi chocando con él. La reconoce inmediatamente, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?

―L-lo siento, Stan. –habla, jadeando un poco por la velocidad a la que iba. ― ¿Estás b-b-bien?

―Bill. –el muchacho mira a su amigo, su cabello se mece con el viento y le dejan ver su preocupada mirada. ―Estoy bien ¿Tú lo estás?

―Sí, s-solo iba rápido para, y-ya sabes, sentir la b- br-brisa. –Bill se encoge de hombros y sonríe, contagiándole ahora la sonrisa.

Stan no entiende bien lo mucho que a Bill le encanta subir a Silver e ir a toda velocidad por la calle. Aún recordaba cuando en una ocasión estuvo a punto de atropellar a una mujer mientras gritaba _"¡Hai-oh, Silver!"_. Su padre lo había regañado y castigado por una semana, no lo dejaba salir para nada y le advirtió que si quería ir a esa velocidad en el enorme monstruo que tenía por bicicleta, que se asegurará de ir por calles poco transitadas. Y Uris se dio cuenta que Bill había hecho caso a la orden de su padre, pues la calle Neibolt estaba bastante desolada a esa hora del día. Bueno, igual que a cualquiera hora a no ser que transitaran unos cuantos vagabundos por ahí.

― ¿A dónde vas?

―Ah, yo... Iba a la biblioteca.

―Wow, eso s-suena más a algo que B-Ben haría. –dice Bill, bajando de su bicicleta y llevándola consigo mientras camina al lado de Stan. Este se encoge de hombros, soltando una risa pequeña por el comentario de Bill.

Y es que era bien sabido por todos que el lugar preferido de Ben era justamente la biblioteca. O al menos antes de empezar a juntarse con ellos luego de que lo ayudarán a esconderse de Henry Bowers y construyeran aquel dique con su ayuda el verano pasado.

―En realidad solo necesito sacar un libro, no iré a quedarme.

―Entonces ¿Puedo acompañarte? N-no tengo mucho que ha-hacer. G-G-Georgie salió con mamá, Richie está castigado y Eddie fue a v-visitar a sus tías.

―¿Que hay de los demás?

—Mike está ocupado los v-viernes y Ben p-p-parece que hace los de-deberes."

—¿Y... Beverly?

―Seguro haciendo los quehaceres con su m-madre. –dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Oh.

Stan asiente y aleja la mirada de Bill. Sabe lo que es pasar un fin de semana aburrido y sin nadie con quien salir. Estar con Bill siempre es divertido, el chico siempre encuentra una forma con la cual divertir a los demás y hacer del día algo entretenido, pero Stan no está muy seguro de cómo podría él hacer algo divertido para Bill, después de todo, él solo planeaba ver aves el día de hoy.

― ¿N-no te incomoda si te acompaño, cierto? –Dice, parando un momento su andar para ver a Stan a los ojos. Nunca pensó si realmente Stan quería compañía así que mejor preguntar.

―No, es solo que... Iré a ver aves en el bañadero, no sé si sea algo que quieras hacer en tu fin de semana, podría ser aburrido para ti.

―E-Estaremos juntos, no le veo lo aburrido.

Bill comienza a caminar nuevamente y Stan se queda atrás por un momento, procesando las palabras del otro.

―Bien. –Es lo único que dice antes de alcanzarle junto a su bicicleta.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Llegaron a la biblioteca de forma rápida luego de montarse en sus bicicletas y echar una carrera. La vieja bibliotecaria se les quedó viendo un momento antes de hacer cara de fastidio y regresar a acomodar cosas en un estante, permitiéndoles a ambos chicos entrar sin ningún inconveniente.

—Creo que está por acá. –informa Stan, haciendo que el otro le siga al pasillo con el letrero de "Enciclopedias".

Enciclopedia ilustrada de animales marinos, enciclopedia de animales, enciclopedia de aves de Norteamérica, enciclopedia de aves del mundo. ¡Listo!

—Lo encontré. –susurra el judío, haciendo que Bill dejara una enciclopedia temática nuevamente en el estante del que la tomó antes de oír el llamado. Se acerca a él y de forma silenciosa le pide el libro para verlo.

Es un libro de pasta gruesa y de color verde soldado, el título reza en letras enormes y en la portada se distingue una imagen de pájaros azules que Bill no supo distinguir ni mucho menos nombrar. Abrió el libro encontrándose con mucha información con algunas fotos adjuntas, estaba por empezar a leer un párrafo cuando Stan se le adelantó.

—Eso ya lo tengo, lo que necesito es esto. –toma el libro de las manos ajenas y adelanta hasta más allá de la mitad, poniendo una página en la que solo se dejan ver imágenes de aves, nada de texto u otra cosa. —Tengo este mismo libro en casa, papá me lo compro hace tiempo pero no sé dónde está y por eso vine a la biblioteca.

—N-no sabía que te gustaban t-t-tanto las aves.

—Es algo nerd, lo sé, pero es un pasatiempo que tenía con mi padre y que poco a poco se hizo mío por completo.

—¿Entonces, n-necesitas el libro p-p-para identificar a cada a-ave que ves o...?

—Es como... Como la colección de estampillas de Ben. –dice, tratando de dar un ejemplo sencillo. —Voy al baño de aves y cada ave que observo y viene en el libro voy tachandola, como si fuera una colección. Además gracias al libro sé sus nombres y un poco de cada una.

Bill asiente, entendiendo un poco a lo que Stan se refiere, e incluso, llamandole la atención de alguna manera. Sonaba bien para él.

Los dos muchachos toman rumbo hacía el mostrador donde la anciana les tomo el libro junto a la credencial de la biblioteca de Stanley y anotaba la salida del libro. Lo metió a su mochila cuando iban saliendo del silencioso lugar y luego caminaron hasta sus bicicletas.

—¿En d-dónde está el baño de aves?

—Cerca de la torre-deposito, donde está el Memorial Park. –cuando Stan dice aquello, siente que revela una información personal.

Ese lugar era su lugar favorito, le gustaba estar ahí y pasar tiempo a solas. Recuerda cuando su padre le dijo que querían quitar el bañadero para poner una estatua en su lugar y se sintió pésimo, a final de cuentas no lo hicieron por ciertos problemas con los altos mando que él ni siquiera quiso entender; estaba feliz de que no tocaran su lugar especial.

Denbrough y él pedalean un par de kilómetros que ni siquiera sienten debido a la plática que llevan, divertidos y sin preocupaciones. Cuando están por pasar por la casa de Bill, este suspira. Es un suspiro de agobio.

Bill frena su bicicleta y Stan, un poco más adelante, hace lo mismo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Papá está c-cortando el césped. –Stan no entiende que hay de malo con ello, pero a juzgar por la cara del tartaja, está casi seguro de que es él el que debería estar haciendo el trabajo y no Zack Denbrough. —Me t-tocaba a mí esta semana.

El chico está a punto de dar la vuelta con Silver pero Stan lo frena antes de que pueda empezar a pedalear.

—¡Bill, espera! –este se detiene y se gira a verlo. —Si vas a tener problemas con tu padre no pasa nada si no me acompañas. Recuerda que el martes tenemos reunión con los demás en la casa club y si estás castigado...

—Es p-probable que ya lo esté, Stan. Pero g-gracias por considerarlo de t-todos mo-modos. –dice Bill, dándole una sonrisa mientras se encoge de hombros. —Podríamos dar la v-vuelta par-

—¡William Denbrough!

_Oh, no..._

Ambos muchachos se giran para ver al padre de Bill yendo hacia ellos con la cara molesta llena de sudor por el esfuerzo que hacía antes con el trabajo que su hijo debía hacer esa tarde.

Un día antes, mientras estaba cenando con su familia, Bill había prometido que antes de que su padre llegara el césped estaría cortado. Estaba ya lo bastante largo y su padre quería el patio en perfecto estado por dos cosas. La primera era porque le llegaría una carga de herramientas y no quería tener el lugar más sucio de lo que podría llegar a verse con las cajas fuera. La segunda era porque su hijo le había dicho desde hace dos semanas que lo haría y hasta ese día no había cumplido por salir con sus amigos.

—Papá...

—¡Nada de papá! Prometiste cortar el césped para hoy, William y llego a casa, cansado de trabajar y ver esas ramas creciendo por más de una semana y te encuentro aquí afuera y a punto de irte de nuevo. Porque es lo que ibas a hacer ¿O me equivoco?

Y era cierto. Bill estaba por decirle a Stanley que dieran la vuelta para irse por otra calle para llegar a la torre-deposito. Quería acompañarlo, de verdad quería, pero nunca recordó los deberes que tenía en casa.

—No, papá. –dice, agachando la cabeza. —Pero te juro qu-

—Disculpe, ¿señor Denbrough? –ahora es Stan quien habla, interrumpiendo a su amigo y poniéndose a un lado de este con su bicicleta. El hombre voltea a verlo, como si apenas reparara en su presencia. —Yo le pedí a Bill que me acompañará, teníamos un trabajo que entregar para el lunes y lo teníamos planeado para mañana pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas para preparar una ceremonia con mi padre y tuve que venir por Bill para hacerlo de una vez. Si nos estábamos regresando es porque teníamos que comprar un material que habíamos olvidado, no fue mi intención meterlo en problemas.

Bill observa a su padre, quien ahora estaba de brazos cruzados mirando al rizado, analizando sus palabras con una ceja arqueada. Mira a Stanley por el rabillo del ojo, está serio y no hay una pizca de flaqueo o nerviosismo ante su gran mentira, siempre le ha sorprendido lo adulto que Stan puede llegar a sonar a veces. Richie siempre hacia bromas de que era como un anciano hasta en su forma de vestir pero por Dios que Bill lo agradecía enormemente en ese momento, pues ve con alivio como su padre suspira, relajando el entrecejo y bajando los brazos a sus costados.

—Te creo, Stan. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que mi hijo no avisó ni siquiera a su madre. –Stanley le lanzó una mirada cómplice que Bill interpretó como un "Ya estás salvado, amigo." —Ahora vamos para que termines lo que falta. Lo siento, Stan pero tendrás que ir solo a comprar lo que les faltaba.

—No hay problema, señor Denbrough. Y lamento el malentendido. –dice, despidiéndose de Zack antes de girarse a Bill y sonreírle cuando el otro se da la vuelta para regresar al patio de la casa Denbrough.

—S-Stan, muchas gracias y siento n-no poder acom-acompañarte a ver a las aves. En serio q-quería ir contigo.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. –sonríe, viendo la preocupada cara de su amigo. Seguro que hubiera sido genial ir con él pero no quería que lo castiguen por una tontería. —Suerte con el césped que queda, Bill.

Toma su bicicleta y se va hacia el Memorial Park. No voltea hacia atrás, pero si lo hubiera hecho seguro hubiera visto la sonrisa en la cara sonrojada de Denbrough.

Cuando llega al parque, observa a su alrededor; no hay nadie cerca. Toma lugar en la banca que habitualmente usa y saca el libro que fue a buscar hace un rato en compañía de Bill. Lo abre justo en la página donde aparece un lindo cardenal y, luego de ajustar sus binoculares y ver la imagen del ave para tratar de grabarse su imagen, se concentra en el bañadero donde un solitario carpintero juega con el agua de este.

Ya vería a Bill otro día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, gracias por entrar a leer! Antes de que sigan les dejaré algunas aclaraciones de esta historia.  
> Este es un universo alterno, por lo tanto, Pennywise nunca existió. Habrá muchas referencias al libro y la mini serie, también contenido Reddie y Benverly.  
> En esta historia Stan y Bill están por cumplir 14 años, se lleva a cabo en 1990. Es una historia con romance tierno, lindo, inexperto y muy gay.
> 
> La escribí por el tremendo amor que me nació hacía esta pareja, es mi primer fanfic para este fandom así que espero puedan disfrutarla conmigo. Hasta el próximo capítulo~


	2. Bill Denbrough conoce un cardenal

Sharon Denbrough sube las escaleras, tratando de no pisar los juguetes que su hijo menor dejo en el pasillo fuera de su habitación. Seguro tendrá un regaño más tarde. Se acerca a la puerta de Bill, dando un par de toquidos antes pero entrando al no escuchar respuesta. El muchacho está sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo quien sabe que cosas en su libreta.

—Billy, tus amigos están abajo.

Apenas escucha el llamado, toma sus cosas y baja rápido las escaleras. En el sillón están Georgie y su padre viendo televisión, ese día su padre no trabaja y al ser sábado su pequeño hermano se levantaba para ver las caricaturas. Se despidió de ellos y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Richie y Eddie esperándole.

—¿Qué demonios hacías allá arriba? Llevamos casi media hora esperándote. –dice Richie comenzando a caminar con los otros dos hacía el patio de los Denbrough, donde se hallaban aparcadas sus bicicletas. Los tres toman lugar en el suelo para platicar un poco antes de salir con rumbo al arcade. —Seguro estabas masturbándote. Dime, Bill. ¿Es más importante una paja que nosotros tus amigos?

Bill rueda los ojos cuando escucha a Eddie contestarle que es un asqueroso y no sabe cuántas cosas más sobre lo horrible que es su vocabulario.

—Estaba t-terminando de escribir unas c-cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿Otra novela? –pregunta Eddie interesado. Bill a veces les leía las historias que él mismo escribía. A veces iban a la casa club o a la misma casa del tartaja a escucharlas, a los perdedores les gustaba mucho oírlas, aunque no siempre estaban de acuerdo con sus finales; era divertido molestarlo con eso, por cierto.

—Sí, te-tenía la idea rondando d-desde hace días.

—¿Es una novela porno? Quiero leerla. –en la cara de Richie se dibuja una sonrisa cuando ve a Eddie a punto de regañarlo. Juntando sus cejas en una mueca de asco o enojo.

Tal vez ambas.

—Basta, Richie. Es, es asqueroso. ¿Podrías dejar de ser un cerdo por un rato? Es en serio.

—No seas exagerado, Eds. –dice, encogiéndose de hombros antes de poner una mano en el de Eddie. —Bill podría escribir una novela donde seamos tu madre y yo los que tengamos sexo. ¿O no, Gran Bill? –Eddie hace ademán de querer vomitar mientras Richie resopla por lo delicado que es.

—No c-cuentes con ello. –dice, haciendo una mueca ante la idea. Luego recuerda que esos dos habían dicho que invitarían a los demás para ir todos juntos, no sabía si aún tenían que ir por ellos. —Oigan, ¿tenemos que ir p-por alguien m-más?

—Todos estaban ocupados, solo faltó llamar a Beverly y a Stan.

—¿Deberíamos llamarlos?

—Por s-supuesto. –a él no le gustaría que salieran sin invitarlo antes.

O eso se dijo mentalmente para no malinterpretar las ganas que tenía de llamarle a cierta persona...

Les dijo a los dos que lo siguieran adentro para poder llamar por teléfono, no sin antes advertirle a Richie que sus padres estaban en casa para que no dijera nada fuera de lugar, aunque estaba casi seguro que iba a cagarla tarde o temprano.   
Fueron al piso de arriba por si las dudas, y Bill marcó primero el número de los Marsh.

—¿Hola?

—B-Beverly, soy Bill.

—Ah, hola, Bill. –su tono se endulzó al oír la voz del muchacho, dejando de lado la voz desganada con la que contestó al principio.

—Te llamaba p-porque los chicos y yo iremos al ar-ar... Iremos al ar-

—¡Iremos al arcade! –gritó Richie, arrebatándole el teléfono a Bill pero manteniéndolo en el centro para que los tres pudieran escuchar. —¿Te nos unes, Molly Ringwald **¹**?

—Oh, lo siento, chicos... Estoy en medio de algo ahora.

—¿Limpias tu casa?

—Algo así... –dice, viendo sus cuadernos en la cama con un par de tareas a medio hacer. No quería reprobar así que tendría que rechazar la salida por esta vez.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos en la escuela. –y, tras una corta despedida, colgaron. —Bueno, nuestra candente pelirroja no vendrá. Hora de hablarle al judío.

Pero Richie no marcó el número de los Uris, se quedó ahí parado viendo a los otros dos con el teléfono en mano.

—¿Qué esperas? Háblale a Stan. –dice Eddie, apurándole. Ya quería irse.

—¿Bromeas? Su padre es el que contesta siempre el teléfono. Ese rabino padre de Stan es un ogro.

—¡Y-yo lo hago! –y Bill sabía que lo que Richie decía era verdad. Siempre que llamaban a Stan, era Donald Uris el que contestaba con voz sería, sin embargo, marco el número y esperó.

—Residencia Uris ¿Con quién hablo?

—H-hola, señor Uris. Soy Bill Denbrough ¿Stan e-e-está ahí?

—Stanley salió hace un rato, muchacho.

—Oh, en-entiendo. ¿Sabe a d-dónde fue? –Richie le hace una mueca cuando le escucha preguntar, es decir, la idea era salir ya mismo al arcade, no ir a buscar a los demás en donde sea que estén. Bill le da un manotazo para que le deje oír y Rich se soba la nariz mientras Eddie detrás de él sofoca una risilla con sus manos.

—Al parque cerca de la torre-deposito. Estará allá un par de horas seguro.

—Bien, m-muchas gracias, señor. –agradece Bill, recibiendo un seco "de nada" antes de colgar el aparato.

—T-tampoco Stan irá con nosotros.

—Bien, entonces seremos los tres mosqueteros está vez. ¡Vamos, Eddie Spaghetti!

—No me llames así, Rich.

Los tres se levantaron, montando sus bicicletas y saliendo con rumbo al Aladdin. Habían planeado su salida apenas un día antes pero no llegaron a nada con los demás, y es que después de que empezaron a ser amigos, sus salidas eran siempre con todos juntos. De vez en cuando salían solo Bill y Eddie o Richie y Beverly, a veces solo con Stan, pero era muy raro que pasara.

Iban casi llegando al centro cuando Bill detuvo su bicicleta, llamando la atención de los otros dos quienes frenaron apenas dejaron de ver andar las ruedas de Silver.

—¿Qué ocurre, Gran Bill?

—¿Les im-importaría si no los a-acompaño está vez? –Richie y Eddie comparten miradas, no saben que es lo que pasa con el tartaja pero a juzgar por la cara que tiene asumen que es algo importante.

—No hay problema, Bill. Pero, dinos ¿estás bien? –dice Eddie, quien, en lugar de enojarse, no puede evitar preocuparse ante la repentina decisión de Bill.

—Estoy bien, Eddie. T-tengo que irme, recordé que hay una cosa que debo ha-hacer, los veo luego. –toma a Silver y le da la vuelta para salir pedaleando con velocidad en dirección contraria a sus amigos.

—Bueno, Eds, parece que nos quedamos solos. Esto será una cita entre tú y yo. –alza y baja las cejas con coquetería viendo al hipocondriaco, quien se ríe y comienzan a andar hacía el arcade.

Ese día estarían sin Bill, pero estaba bien. Hacía mucho que no salían ellos dos solos y, aunque Richie aprieta el manubrio de la bicicleta con nerviosismo ante la idea, no pueden evitar irse emocionados.

Mientras tanto, Denbrough sigue su camino, cruzando el puente de Derry y un par de calles más. Siente el viento a través de sus cabellos y golpeando su cara, pero va emocionado.

Si, se siente un poco culpable por dejar a sus amigos solos, pero sabe que la pasarán bien, así que desecha ese mal pensamiento y sigue pedaleando. Quizás aún lo alcance...

El lugar al que se dirigía no era otro que al Memorial Park, justo donde se situaba la torre-deposito de Derry, como Stan le había dicho antes. El lugar, para sorpresa de Bill, no estaba tan lejos de los Barrens, apenas estaba subiendo una pequeña pendiente.

Aunque, lo que lo sorprendió no fue la ubicación en sí, él sabía que ahí se encontraba un pequeño parque que era más para adultos y adolescentes, eso por la falta de juegos para niños en él, pero más bien fue la sorpresa por el hecho de saber que Stan solía frecuentar ese lugar y él nunca lo supo antes.

―Es aquí. –susurra al llegar al terreno plano, dejando la pendiente detrás.

Bill observa. El pasto verde parece recién cortado, incluso puede olerlo en el aire; los arboles con su espeso follaje verde y canteros enormes y circulares llenos de flores alrededor adornaban el lugar. Bill mira esa parte llena de la sombra que proporciona la torre-deposito justo en donde el césped puede verse tan reconfortante; le dan ganas de acostarse ahí, pero prefiere ir a buscar a Stan.

Tal vez otro día puedan ir juntos.

Entre toda esa vista, Bill logra ver a Stanley en una de las bancas, justo donde puede verse directamente el baño de aves a una distancia considerable. Deja caer su bicicleta cerca de donde esta aparcada pulcramente la de Uris y se acerca a él.

Cuando está a unos metros de llegar a él, este gira la cabeza en su dirección. Casi como si hubiera sentido su mirada o le hubiera estado esperando, o al menos es la impresión que le da al tartaja.

—¿Bill? –Stan está realmente sorprendido. La realidad era que no esperaba encontrarse con el muchacho por ahí, para nada, pero ahí estaba su tartamudo amigo, sonriéndole mientras le saludaba con una mano alzada y corriendo lo que le quedaba de tramo para acercarse a la banca en la que estaba.

—Hola, Stan. ¿P-puedo? –pregunta, refiriéndose al lugar vacío en la banca. Stan asiente y Bill toma asiento a su lado.

—¿Cómo es que... Cómo es que sabías que estaba aquí?

—Llamé a tu casa y t-tu padre me lo dijo. –el judío hace una cara de interrogante. Cómo si preguntará con ella porqué llamaría él a su casa, Bill entiende eso asi que prosigue. —Eddie, Richie y yo pla-planeamos ir al arcade y q-queríamos invitarte pero no es-estabas en casa.

—¿Y tú... Decidiste venir aquí?

—L-La vez pasada quería ve-venir contigo y no pude. Richie y Eddie la p-pasarán bien ju-juntos.

—Es un peligro que esos dos estén juntos. –dice como broma, pero no se ríe del todo pues una parte de él sabe que es cierto.

Ambos se quedaron viendo al bañadero de piedra desde su lugar y disfrutando de la sombra que los cubría gracias a los árboles del lugar en ese momento. Stan suspiró cuando una suave ráfaga de aire les pasó cerca y el olor del ambiente les llenaba las narices.

Era agradable.

 _«Huele a verde.»_ piensa Stanley, viendo las ramas de los olmos y arces mecerse.

El muchacho saca de un lado el libro que antes habían buscado en la biblioteca y lo pone en sus piernas para ver nuevamente la imagen del cardenal, como si fuera la primera vez y no la décima.

Bill se gira para ver a las aves pero no alcanza a distinguir muy bien debido a la distancia. Entonces le entra una duda y se gira hacia Stan, que no deja de ver el libro, concentrado.

― ¿P-Puedes verlas desde aquí? –pregunta, apuntando al bañadero donde hay muchas aves que él no puede distinguir. La risa de Stan no tarda en escucharse, haciendo voltear a Bill.

―No tengo vista de águila. –toma su mochila y saca de esta unos binoculares de gran tamaño. ―Utilizo estos para verlas desde aquí, es más fácil y así no se espantan por la cercanía.

―Tiene sentido, si no saldrían volando a-a-asustadas.

―O ni siquiera vendrían a pararse por aquí. –se encoge de hombros y Bill asiente, entendiendo el asunto.

El no sabe nada de aves, no sabe distinguir más que unas cuantas especies, pero eso es por el considerable tamaño o los colores, como las avestruces o las águilas por ejemplo. Todos los demás son solo pájaros, así que no cree que pueda ayudarle mucho a Stan, aunque aun así se atreve a preguntar.

―¿Q-Qué ave estas buscando?

―Un cardenal, aunque si encuentro un molobro no me importaría ¿sabes? –dice mientras abre el libro recargado en sus piernas.

Bill observa el libro, es grande, de pasta dura y con dibujos de muchas especies de aves en él. Lo observa un largo rato en el que Stan no hace más que mirar hacía al frente con sus binoculares, lleno de concentración.

La mirada de Bill se posa entonces en el rostro ajeno. Las cejas desperdigadas, la piel blanca y con un par de pequeños, casi imperceptibles granitos, los rizos le caen en la frente pero aún así el viento los mueve hacia arriba de repente. Su mandíbula se ve fuerte, se nota que está en la pubertad y eso Bill lo sabe porque a él mismo ya le pasa lo mismo. Sigue mirándolo por un par de segundos pero aparta inmediatamente la mirada apenas siente el movimiento de Stan.

Este quita los binoculares de su cara y toma rápido un bolígrafo y una pequeña libreta a su lado.

—¿L-Lo viste? –

—No, pero vi un mirlo.

—Entiendo. –dice Bill, pero no es verdad. No entiende que es un mirlo o un cardenal, no sabe cuál es la diferencia pero le alegra que haya encontrado algo que le interesará como para apuntar en su libreta tan emocionado.

Cuando Stan deja de apuntar en ella, voltea a mirar a Bill, quien le sostiene la mirada sin saber que decir. El de rizos no dice nada mientras le ve, solo está ahí casi como si estuviese analizando su expresión.

—¿P-P-Pasa algo?

—Mientes.

¿Miente? _Claro que miente_ , ya se lo había dicho a sí mismo. Pero Stan no podía saberlo. No.

—No m-miento. Entendí lo que qu-querías decir, es simple.

—Entonces es simple, eh.–apenas termina la frase y el libro ya está nuevamente abierto en sus piernas pero está vez en una página distinta. En ella se ve a al menos seis ilustraciones de algunas aves, Bill las ve a todas iguales pero no es así, cada una es distinta.

Debajo de cada dibujo hay una línea, como para escribir en ella y una pequeña casilla que, imaginó, podría ser para tachar cuando fuera necesario. No hay letras, no hay nombres, solo el título con las palabras _"Tu colección"_ en la parte superior.

—El mío está casi completo en esta parte, he venido mucho aquí para poder completarlos. Este es de la biblioteca y no podemos rayarlo pero podrías decirme los nombres de estos dos al menos. –dijo, apuntando a dos pájaros que bien podrían ser el mismo.

Stan lo sabía, Bill no tenía ni idea de nombres de aves y mucho menos de especies. Ese era un pasatiempo que él tenía junto a su padre y sabía que era difícil lograr aprender a reconocer a cada una de las que veía. Tenías que poner especial atención a veces en sus plumas, a veces en su pico y el color siempre era importante. Él había tardado en poder hacerlo así que era muy obvio que Bill estaba en blanco.

Aunque la verdad era que apreciaba mucho el hecho de que quisiera hacerlo parecer como algo normal, como si fuera obvio que lo supieran.

—Eh, si... Bueno e-este es u-u-un...

Stanley espera pacientemente, espera a que Bill se rinda, que le diga que era mentira y tal vez también le diga que no le interesaba todo eso. Pero sabía que Denbrough era demasiado amable y quería saber que le diría en lugar de todo aquello.

—Es un g-gorrión.

—... Sí. –Stan le queda mirando, asombrado de que lo haya nombrado, en verdad estaba esperando una disculpa por mentir o una respuesta equivocada. Pero nunca espero a que mencionara a un gorrión, aún cuando puso justo una ilustración que sabía era de las más sencillas.

Y Bill, Bill agradeció a qué Georgie le hubiera pedido compañía para darle de comer a los "gorriones" del parque. Así los había llamado él así que era el único nombre de algún ave que logro recordar. No esperaba que logrará atinarle, más bien creyó que Stan se burlaría de él, no que le estuviera viendo con esa cara asombrada suya.

Gorrión común, gorrión moruno, gorrión molinero, gorrión de corona dorada, gorrión de garganta negra y gorrión italiano. Esos eran los pájaros que aparecían en la página que Stan puso.

Pero Bill no sabía eso.

—N-No te sorprendas ta-tanto, Stan. La verdad yo no sé m-mucho sobre esto, es es algo completam-conpletamente desconocido para mí, es solo que...

—La verdad no me esperaba que pudieras nombrar siquiera al más sencillo de ellos, pero creo que él que se equivocó fui yo. –dice, viéndolo con una sonrisa. Bill ríe apenas un poco y le devuelve la sonrisa. De repente, Uris se gira a su mochila y comienza a esculcar en ella ante la atenta mirada ajena. Entonces saca algo pequeño y brillante, parece una caja o algo así. Lo pone frente a él para revisarle y luego se lo entrega a Bill. —Son mis antiguos binoculares, son de bolsillo por eso son pequeños, pero pueden servirte.

Entre los dos trataron de ajustarlos para poder ver bien con ellos a la distancia a la que estaban, Bill río cuando a Stan casi se le caen por tratar de ver de lado con ellos y luego este se le unió a las risas. Después de un par de ajustes ya estaban listos.

Stanley apunta hacia el bañadero para que Bill enfoque el lugar y luego comienza a hablar.

—¿Ves a esos pequeños gorriones que están tomando un baño? –pregunta, ahora seguro de que Bill al menos sabe cuáles son estos. Tras el sentimiento de este, continua. —Estoy casi seguro de que llegara un pájaro más grande y saldrán volando. No soportan cuando otro diferente a ellos se acerca.

—¿Siempre es a-así?

—La mayoría de veces. –dice, e inmediatamente compara a su grupo, al grupo de los perdedores, con esas aves. Son los siete de la suerte, no puede haber uno más o se dispersarían, estaba casi seguro de ello. Stan baja los binoculares para regresar a la página en la que estaba en un principio en el libro. En ella se observa a un cardenal con su plumaje rojo. Bill baja también sus binoculares y pone atención a la ilustración. —Este es el ave que estoy tratando de ver.

Las páginas mostraban la imagen de un cardenal rojo y uno en color marrón. Tenía escrita información pero Denbrough solo puso atención a las imágenes.

—¿El que b-buscas es el rojo o el de otro c-c-color? –pregunta Bill.

—De preferencia el rojo. Los dos son cardenales, pero el rojo es el macho y es más vistoso.

—Entonces creo q-que será fácil verlo. –la mirada que le lanza Stan le hace volver a planteárselo, tal vez no sea así, por lo que no tarda mucho en agregar algo más antes de regresar su vista al libro. —Creo que v-v-volveré a ver la ilustración.

El tiempo se les pasa rápido y aún no han tenido la oportunidad del avistamiento del ave. Sin embargo, Bill y Stan han estado platicando mientras tanto.

¿El tema principal? Beverly.

—¿Entonces no vas a invitarla al baile de fin de año? –pregunta, sin quitar sus ojos del bañadero.

—No sé si sea b-buena idea...

—Te gusta Beverly y creo que tú también le gustas, no veo por qué no.

—No lo sé, aún f-falta tiempo para eso d-después de todo. –dice, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo su vista al frente. No sabe porque, pero le cuesta un poco hablar de ese tema con Stan, a diferencia de con Richie, con quien sabe que puede contarle lo que sea aun con bromas de por medio; pero Uris es más reservado en el tema, y aunque sabe que ha pasado bastante desde el primer encuentro de los perdedores con la pelirroja, Bill recuerda la cara que Stanley hizo cuando ella se unió a ellos. No estaba precisamente feliz y bueno, no sabe si es buena idea pero aun así continua. —¿Qué hay de ti?

—No me gustan mucho esas cosas. Pero es probable que si van los demás iré yo también.

—Tal vez lo mejor s-s-sea que vayamos t-todos juntos. –Stan baja los binoculares para darle una sonrisa, era obvio que el club de los perdedores iría como siempre juntos, pero para Bill era distinto pues había alguien que le interesaba y estaba seguro de que salir con esa persona al baile era lo mejor.

—Los que deberían ir como pareja deberían ser Richie y Eddie. –los dos sueltan una carcajada, saben que es cierto pero no pueden evitar reír por el hecho de que saben que, aunque siempre están peleando, los dos no se dan cuenta que algo más sucede.

A veces uno puede ser muy ciego con la persona que le gusta.

—Bueno, en todo caso... –pero Bill se queda callado, no completa su oración pues nuevamente se ha tomado a la tarea de ver hacia el bañadero. Mueve el hombro de Stan sin dejar de ver al frente. —E-e-está ahí, Stan. ¡Es el c-cardenal rojo!

Stan deja de lado el libro y toma inmediatamente los binoculares, se enfoca y si, ahí está. Los gorriones que antes sumergían su pico para salpicarse gotas entre ellos ahora se han ido, cuando Stan lo divisa puede ver a dos de ellos que han salido volando.

Bill toma el libro que el otro dejo a su lado y regresa a la página donde se ve al cardenal. ¡Está seguro, es el ave que vio!

Stan se gira hacía él, los ojos le brillan y la sonrisa en su cara le confirma que estaba en lo correcto.

—¡Por Dios, si! ¡Gracias, Bill, gracias! –antes de tomar la libreta para hacer su apunte, toma la mano de Denbrough y le da un apretón, agradeciéndole por ello.

Realmente no esperaba que ese fuera el día en el que vería a su cardenal, llevaba días tratando de verle y si no fuera por Bill probablemente ni siquiera lo hubiera visto y habría dejado pasar la oportunidad.

Bill estaba emocionado, no creyó que sirviera de mucho su compañía, creyó incluso que sería un estorbo para Stanley pero no había sido así. Además ver un cardenal fue mucho más emocionante de lo que podría admitir.

Ese día al despertar, creyó que su día se limitaría a ir con Eddie y con Richie a beber unas sodas y jugar _Street Fighter_ , probablemente escuchar una de sus muchas riñas, llegar a casa y estar un rato con Georgie hasta dormir. No sé quejaba cuando era así, le gustaba estar con sus amigos, pero cuando recordó hace unos días cuando acompaño a Stan a la biblioteca, pensó que sería bueno estar con él ese día y dejar a sus amigos ir solos esta vez.

No se había equivocado. Ese día había sido genial, había aprendido algunas cosas y pasar el tiempo con Stan era bastante agradable.

Y para Stan, aunque en un principio creyó que Bill se aburriría en su compañía, terminó por pasarla bastante bien y al parecer era igual para él.

Estuvieron un rato mas ahí, sentados viendo mas aves diferentes, en su mayoría solo gorriones pero el clima y el ambiente que habían creado les hizo pasarla bastante bien. No fue hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo y estaba a nada de ponerse el sol cuando ambos se levantaron de la banca y guardaron sus cosas para irse.

—Sabes, realmente creí que te aburrirías aquí. –dice Stan, caminando a la par de Bill con sus bicicletas a los lados. —Aunque si te aburriste y solo fingiste emocionarte entonces finges demasiado bien.

Bill rio por su comentario, rodando los ojos por recordar la cantidad de veces que escucho a Stanley decir lo mismo. Por supuesto que no se había aburrido.

—N-no fue aburrido, ni fingí nada.

Apenas salieron del parque ambos chicos subieron a sus bicicletas dispuestos a ir cuesta abajo. Pero antes de hacerlo, Stan se giro a verle y sonriendo le dijo:

—Lo sé, eres un pésimo mentiroso.

—G-Gracias, supongo.

Bajaron por la calle Kansas, pero en vez de dar la vuelta hacia West Broadway como Stan creyó que harían, Bill siguió hacia la avenida Costello, justo en dirección contraria a su casa. El Memorial Park quedaba cerca de la casa de Bill, o al menos no tenía que dar tantas vueltas como Stanley, sin embargo, este se detuvo ante la repentina ruta y Bill hizo lo mismo al verle parar.

—¿Qué p-pasa?

—Creí que tu casa quedaba por allá. –dice, apuntando a la calle que recién estaban dejando atrás. Bill entendió y asintió.

—Lo sé, p-pero podemos ir primero a tu casa si v-vamos por aquí.

—Está bien si nos separamos aquí, quiero decir, aun no es tan tarde.

—Está b-bien, quiero acompañarte, Stan. –el muchacho sonríe y Uris no puede más que aceptar la oferta de su amigo. Después de todo, ya quedo claro que la compañía de Bill no le desagrada en lo absoluto.

Cuando llegan a la casa de los Uris, Stan puede ver el carro de su padre aparcado afuera y aunque no es tan tarde prefiere solo despedirse y entrar.

—Gracias por acompañarme hoy.

—N-no fue nada, fue divertido.

—Sigo creyendo que finges. –dice, haciendo reír a Bill. —Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela.

Está a punto de entrar al patio cuando Denbrough vuelve a hablar.

—Yo... Mañana no tengo nada que hacer, y si tú quieres podríamos ir al bañadero juntos.

Stan se sorprende al notar el nulo tartamudeo de Bill, sin embargo, piensa que es buena idea y que es mucho mejor ir en compañía que ir solo, así que enseguida acepta la oferta.

—También estoy libre. Nos vemos mañana, Bill.

Y tras aquellas palabras, Bill Denbrough dio la vuelta montado en Silver y se fue a su casa, dejando a Stanley en la suya con la promesa de regresar a ver aves al día siguiente.


	3. Especial Reddie "Un necesario escape"

**₁**

—Bueno, Gran Bill decidió abandonarnos. –dice Tozier, viendo junto a su asmático amigo como el otro sale casi volando en su enorme bicicleta plateada.

Eddie niega con la cabeza, sin despegar su vista de la espalda de Bill hasta que esté desaparece.

—No lo sé, tal vez sea algo importante. ¿Sabes? Lo vi muy decidido.

—Decidido a dejarnos botados.

—Cállate, Richie.

Ambos giran montados en su bicicleta, retomando el camino hacia el arcade.

—Oye, Eds... –el chico rueda los ojos ante el apodo, pero por esta vez decide dejarlo pasar. Gira su cara hacia Richie deteniendo la bicicleta y haciendo que él haga lo mismo. No quiere sufrir un accidente por ir viendo al bocazas, claro que no. —Se me ocurre que... Tal vez podríamos ir a mi casa, tengo historietas nuevas y somos solo tú y yo... –Eddie arquea una ceja, sus labios se comprimen haciendo una línea recta y sus orejas se sienten calientes.

¿A qué diablos se refería Richie con eso?

—Quiero decir, solo somos nosotros y el arcade podría ser un poco aburrido así.

—Creí que querías pasar el verano entrenando Street Fighter.

—Oh, por supuesto, señorrr. Pero aun no es verano ¿verrrdad?

—Deja eso, Rich. Vayamos un rato al arcade, y si es aburrido iremos a tu casa.

—Eso parecer un trato justo, mi buen señorrr. –y antes de que Eddie pueda siquiera rezongar por la fea voz de Pancho Villa con la que Richie tanto molesta, este empieza a andar en la bicicleta. —¡El último en llegar olerá las pantaletas de tu madre!

El camino fue divertido para Richie, la pasó molestando a Eddie. Había tomado la delantera en la carrera, sin embargo, bajo la velocidad apenas vio a Eddie respirar con más dificultad.

No quería que le diera un ataque de asma por su tontera.

**₂**

—... así que sí. Le dije a esa perra que podía oler mi trasero mientras la arrastraba por el suelo.

—¿Y qué paso?

—El señor Vaughan me dio un dólar más, supongo que se compadeció de este muñeco. –dijo, apuntándose y sonriendo con la cabeza en alto mientras Eddie reía a su lado, escuchando su historia. —Esa maldita podadora no iba a arruinar mi única fuente de ingresos.

Exclama triunfante el bocazas, tocando su bolsillo lleno de monedas de veinticinco centavos mientras entraban al arcade.

La "perra" de la que hablaba Tozier no era sino la vieja podadora de césped que Wentworth Tozier tenía dentro de su cochera y que estuvo a punto de desechar antes de que su hijo decidiera que podría ganar algo de dinero con ella. Pues era cierto que, cuando se gastaba el dinero que su padre le daba los domingos, Richie iba a casa de sus vecinos buscando quien quisiera que le cortará el césped o le hiciera algún mandado como lavar el auto o ir a la farmacia a surtir medicamento; como la vieja señora Myers, quien siempre pedía a Richie surtir su medicina para el corazón, o el señor Vaughan quien siempre le pedía cortar el césped del patio trasero de su casa y quien le había dado un dólar de más luego de, según Richie, "tenerle lástima" porque su podadora se apagó en más de dos ocasiones a mitad de su trabajo.

Ya era muy vieja, sabía que pronto tendría que volver a las enormes y pesadas tijeras para podar.

—Pero qué más da. Un poco de trabajo extra es lo que hace a un hombre. –dice, inflando el pecho y caminando como un macho. Eddie rueda los ojos, pero la sonrisa sigue en su cara. —Agradezco la lástima que el viejo Vaughan tuvo de mí, gracias a él podremos divertirnos, Eds.

—No me llames así, idiota. –dice, haciendo reír a Richie antes de que lo tomara de la manga y lo arrastrará hacia la máquina donde el nombre de "Street Fighter" rezaba sobre está. 

**₃**

Han pasado casi una hora en las que Richie estuvo pateándole el trasero a Eddie en el arcade.

Oh, sí. Eddie será un niño bonito, pero Tozier no se dejaría ganar solo por eso. Nope.

—Oh, vamos. Pude aplastarte casi al final, pero sabes que no puedo mover bien mi brazo aún. Desde que me quitaron el yeso he tenido que cuidarme mucho, cualquier movimiento brusco podría causarme un esguince o incluso dejarme el hueso en mal estado. Eso es todo, Richie. Tu estúpido entrenamiento de verano no tiene nada que ver y aunque creas que me ganaste quiero que sepas que tuviste una gran ventaja por lo de mi brazo lastimado así que no te burles, idiota.

—Eddie, yo no he dicho nada.

—¿Debería aplaudirte? Siempre hablas hasta por los codos, incluso creo que hasta por las rodillas. ¿No es raro que no hayas dicho nada ahora? Oh, sí que lo es. Anda, búrlate de una vez.

—No voy a burlarme, Eds. —dice, haciendo que Eddie levante la vista y la pose en él.

Que Richie vaya a dejar pasar la oportunidad para burlarse de él es muy raro. Incluso preocupante.

—¿Estás bien, Richie?

—Lo estoy, pero quiero hacer una pequeña observación antes de seguir.

—¿De qué hablas?

Eddie ha levantado una ceja ante la seria expresión del de lentes, no parece que vaya a hacer una broma y eso es raro, muy raro. Sin embargo, apenas nota como Richie se acomoda los lentes y ve ese atisbo de media sonrisa en su cara se da cuenta.

Va a burlarse.

—Te quitaron el yeso hace un año. Eres pésimo, Spaghetti.

—Oh, bien. Ahí estaba.

Richie comienza a reír al ver la cara de enfado de Eddie. Siempre arrugaba el entrecejo y Tozier siempre lo molestaba con que se haría viejo más pronto por enojarse tanto.

Estuvieron un rato más jugando a otras cosas y tomando un par de refrescos que Richie se había ofrecido a pagar, la verdad era que ambos se la estaban pasando muy bien a pesar de la ausencia de los demás perdedores.

Eddie había querido jugar al _Donkey Kong_ y Richie no se había negado. Ahora mismo, Kaspbrak estaba apretando los botones y moviendo las pequeñas palancas con bastante ímpetu mientras soltaba maldiciones y Richie, detrás de él, daba pequeños sorbos a su soda y reía de vez en cuando por la furia que Eddie desataba cada que jugaba. 

Eddie aún seguía jugando y soltando maldiciones cuando escuchó por encima del juego como Richie Tozier era empujado.

—¡Oye, ten cuidado, amigo! -dijo el rizado, sosteniendo apenas su vaso por haber trastabillado. En ese momento, Eddie dejo de jugar, girándose para ver a su amigo y asegurarse de dos cosas; que estaba bien y que no se metería en problemas.

Pero lejos de no hacerlo, ahí estaba Richie, ajustándose los lentes y frunciendo el ceño ante la persona que tenía en frente.

—Lo siento... –Richie estaba a punto de girarse cuando la mano en su hombro lo detuvo. —Oye, en verdad lo lamento. Tú... recuerdas quien soy, ¿no?

Y Tozier supo que no solo pedía perdón por haberlo empujado en ese momento. Reconocía esa cara, obviamente.

—Si, pero no soy tu _maldito novio_ , idiota. –Eddie alzo las cejas por lo que dijo, pudo notar el rencor en la voz del chico y no lo entendía. De hecho, estaba seguro de nunca haber visto a ese chico en su vida, pero parecía que Richie lo conocía. —Déjame en paz.

—Oye, yo de verdad lo siento, ¿sí? –el chico, quien también traía una bebida consigo, no dejo de perseguir a Richie, aun cuando este se alejaba y se acercaba más a donde estaba Eddie. —Aquel día no supe que hacer, no era nada contra ti, de verdad. ¿Crees que podríamos hablar?

El muchacho lucía de verdad arrepentido de lo que sea que hubiese pasado entre ellos, sin embargo, Richie no quería tenerlo cerca ni aunque le pidiera perdón de rodillas. Aquella vez se había enterado tarde de quien era ese chico y lo había pagado con creces.

No quería nada que ver con un Bowers nunca más. 

Mucho menos con Connor Bowers.

—Oye, está bien. Solo, no quiero hablar contigo... solo déjame en paz. –dijo, alzando las manos en señal de que se detuviera. No quería oír más ni mucho menos recordar aquel día. Y obviamente, no quería que su Eddie Spaghetti supiera también, desde luego que no.

—¿Qué sucede, Richie? –habló Eddie, luego de ver que la cara de su amigo se volvía cada vez más molesta. Eddie comenzaba a enojarse y a ver de la misma manera al rubio frente a ellos.

—No es nada, Eds. Vamos.

Después de eso, todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta.

Richie tomo la muñeca de Eddie para irse, pero cuando este se giró para tomar su refresco que estaba a su lado cuando jugaba, Connor quiso acercarse nuevamente y, en un movimiento no intencional, Eddie le tiro ambos refrescos encima. Connor se alejó apenas un par de pasos, siendo él quien trastabillaba ahora. Richie se giró en el momento en que escuchó a Eddie soltar un gritito y al rubio chistar junto al sonido del líquido cayendo al suelo.

La camisa azul del rubio ahora estaba con una enorme mancha amarillenta, chorreaba y se sentía pegajosa. Todos los muchachos que se encontraban en el arcade se habían girado para ver el espectáculo. Eddie Kaspbrak miraba con pena al muchacho, pero también lo veía con algo de miedo.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Mierda!_

Richie tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, haciendo que, gracias a sus lentes, pareciese que los ojos se le saldrían de lo enormes que se veían; mientras que Eddie se cubría la boca con su mano libre mientras un montón de ojos los miraban.

El agarre en la muñeca rápidamente fue bajado hacia su mano, Richie había tomado la mano de Eddie para salir corriendo de ahí. Pero tal vez el error de aquel día había sido comprar tanto refresco, pues Tozier corrió con una mano sobre la del castaño y la otra aun sosteniendo su vaso; cuando estaban por abrir la puerta del lugar para huir de ahí, Richie chocó con una figura delante suyo, haciendo que sus lentes se le deslizaran y derramando la bebida en la persona frente a él.

De repente todo era silencio en la sala de juegos, pero no por la misma razón de hace un momento; ahora podía percibirse el miedo.

—R-Richie... –Eddie volvió a agarrar su mano apenas miro a Henry Bowers con sus tres idiotas detrás de él.

_Vamos a morir, ¡VAMOS A MORIR, MALDITA SEA!_

—Genial, es día de tirarle el refresco a un Bowers.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Richie Tozier no podía cerrar la boca por una maldita vez en su vida? Bocazas tenía que ser...

—Estas muerto, Tozier.

Y cuando Henry empezó a acercarse hacia ellos, Eddie deseo ser perseguido por un monstruo o por un asesino serial en su lugar. Claro que... Henry podría ser ambos. Negó con la cabeza ante sus estúpidos pensamientos y comenzó a jalar el brazo de Richie, quien aún trataba de acomodarse sus ahora rotas gafas.

Henry está a punto de alzar el puño, cuando un golpe en el hombro por parte de Patrick lo detiene. Se gira molesto por la interrupción, pero apenas mira la psicótica sonrisa en la cara de Hockstetter apuntando en una dirección detrás del par de perdedores, la furia de Bowers se detiene apenas un poco.

Era Connor, quien aun con su camiseta chorreando había llegado corriendo a ellos. Su mirada viajaba de su primo a el par que yacían en el suelo. Vio a Eddie tomando la mano de Tozier, asustado mientras al otro le temblaba la mano con la que sostenía sus lentes.

Henry Bowers hacia lo mismo que él junto a Patrick, Belch y Víctor, analizando la escena más allá. De pronto, la sonrisa que fue aflorando en su cara se volvió más aterradora que su mueca de enfado.

—Así que ya no quieres sexo con mi primo. –habló, haciendo que los tres detrás de él rieran al saber por dónde iba el asunto.

—Ahora quiere sexo con la asmática de Kaspbrak. –se burló Hockstetter, mirando directamente a las manos entrelazadas de ambos chicos. Pero contrario a lo que el de lentes intentó, Eddie apretó más el agarre, con miedo.

—No nos gustan los maricas, Tozier. Menos si son un par de mierdecillas secas como ustedes. –todos en el arcade se alejaron del circulo que habían formado al ver como Henry sacaba su navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón. Eso no era buena señal, todos sabían que Bowers estaba loco y que no le importaba el lugar en el que estuvieran, y al parecer a sus gorilas tampoco.

—¡Detente, Henry! –Connor se había puesto delante de ambos chicos al ver las intenciones de su primo, el también sabia de lo que era capaz...

—¿Tú también eres un jodido marica, Connor? ¡¿Eh?!

El muchacho tembló un poco en su lugar, pero no se movió. Eddie vio ahí su oportunidad de escapar. Realmente no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, o del que era lo que había pasado antes con esos tres, pero sabía que no era momento de averiguarlo. Lo sentía mucho por aquel chico que parecía tener intenciones de ayudarles, pero era ahora o nunca.

—Vamos, Rich. –le susurró. Richie asintió, sabiendo lo que Eddie quería hacer, pero tenía el enorme problema de que sus lentes no se sostenían en su lugar. Como pudo se afianzo más al agarre con su amigo y cuando este vio la oportunidad, pasaron debajo de las piernas de Henry, haciéndolo tropezar con sus propios pies y cayendo sobre el suelo aun mojado por el refresco. Su navaja salió volando detrás de una de las máquinas y Belch y Víctor se habían movido de la puerta al ver lo que sucedía.

Pero Patrick seguía ahí, con la sonrisa en su cara viéndolos aproximarse hacia la salida.

Eddie sintió la adrenalina y el miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo al imaginarse dos escenarios. Uno donde tendría que golpear al larguirucho muchacho para salir, y otro en donde este los atrapaba y los llevaba con Henry y los otros. Richie apenas y podía ver, pues había optado por poner sus gafas en el bolsillo de su camisa para que no se le siguieran cayendo. Todo dependía de Eddie Kaspbrak.

Tomó fuerza y, como si de un toro molesto se tratase, apuntó con su cabeza y la mitad de su cuerpo con toda la intención de tumbar y quizá, si la fuerza lo acompañaba ese día, taclear a Hockstetter. Pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, la puerta se abrió y Patrick se alejó del camino.

Ambos muchachos cayeron de bruces a la banqueta, pero sin detenerse si quiera a pensar, Richie fue quien ahora jaló a Eddie hacia él, levantándolo y corriendo sin detenerse hasta dar vuelta por una calle.

Patrick Hockstetter estaba loco, pues era la única persona que podría estar riendo mientras Henry lo zangoloteaba por la solapa de su camisa gritándole y amenazándole porque había dejado escapar a ese par de mierdecillas mientras Belch y Víctor corrían detrás de estos.

A Patrick solo le divertía que Henry estuviera molesto, y claro, ahora tenía cara de asesino. Eso le gustaba.

**₄**

—¿A dónde carajos vamos?

—¡N-No lo sé! –grita Eddie.

Van corriendo por una calle inclinada, corren sin saber exactamente a donde, solo saben que, a pesar de haberles sacado un buen tramo de ventaja a esos locos, aún siguen persiguiéndolos y no hay un lugar donde esconderse. O al menos no un lugar seguro.

Eddie desaceleró un poco el paso, sintiendo como su garganta se pone seca y rasposa, hace chillidos cada que intenta tomar aire; como una vieja y horrible ocarina.

Va a tener un ataque de asma.

Richie voltea para todos lados, apenas teniendo una visión difusa de su alrededor. Sabe que están cerca de la farmacia del Señor Keene, y aunque ese hombre no le inspiraba la más mínima confianza, era un adulto y, como quiera que sea, parecía tenerle cierto aprecio a Eddie.

La voz de Belch Huggins se escucha no tan lejos del lugar en el que están, sin embargo, no es la voz de ese mastodonte lo que le hace pegar un brinco y volver a correr, sino la de Henry Bowers que viene más atrás gritando sus nombres con maldiciones incluidas.

—Mierda, Eds, solo un poco más ¡Vamos!

—Richie... N-no puedo... –Eddie tienta su cangurera con el nerviosismo reflejado en sus temblorosas manos, buscando el cierre de esta para poder sacar su inhalador. El rizado aprovecha, parándose junto a él y sacando sus lentes de su bolsillo. Se los sobrepone mirando alrededor, divisando rápidamente el callejón al lado de la farmacia.

Eddie por fin saca el inhalador, pero antes de siquiera apoyárselo sobre los labios, Richie alcanza a distinguir la fea cara de Víctor Criss, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscándolos. Sin darle tiempo a nada, vuelve a tomar a Eddie del brazo y lo lleva casi a rastras consigo.

—Lo siento, Eddie. ¡A inhalar en callejones! Como debe ser.

Al castaño ni tiempo le dio de reprochar, estaba más concentrado en respirar y correr manteniendo algo de conciencia en el corto camino hasta llegar detrás del oloroso contenedor que estaba en medio del callejón, donde Richie y él estaban ahora escondidos.

Ambos estaban agachados del lado opuesto a donde podrían verlos si llegaban a pasar por ahí, con unas bolsas negras de basura maloliente a sus costados. Richie sabe que, de estar en sus cinco sentidos, Eddie estaría pegando de gritos con sus típicos sermones del porque los callejones son lugares sucios e infectados con mil enfermedades; sobre todo estando en uno aledaño a una farmacia.

Tozier tomó el inhalador de las manos de su amigo, lo agitó como había visto al chico hacerlo millones de veces antes y lo acercó a su boca para que por fin pudiera tomar aire. Poco a poco Eddie comenzó a respirar con normalidad y Richie por fin pudo sonreír con un poco mas de tranquilidad, sin embargo, no dejo de ayudar a su Eds. No hasta que estuviera cien por ciento bien.

—Vamos, Eds, respira conmigo. –dijo, alejándole el inhalador y haciendo ejercicios de respiración sentado a su lado.

Cuando por fin su respiración se acompasó, Eddie guardo su inhalador en la cangurera y se giró a ver a su alrededor. Conocía ese lugar, pero estaba muy sucio y estuvo a punto de pararse de ahí si no fuera porque el grito gutural de Bowers se escuchó tan cerca, que los pelos se le pusieron de punta.

Richie volteó a la puerta que estaba a una distancia corta de donde se hallaban, mirando el letrero de "Solo personal autorizado" en ella. Era la puerta que el señor Keene utilizaba para botar su porquería de su local.

_¡Personal autorizado mis bolas!_

Ambos chicos se acercaron con cautela a la puerta, notando que no tenía candado en ella.

¡Bendita sea la flojera de Greta Keene para cerrar la puerta que su padre siempre le pedía que no dejase abierta!

Eddie se metió a la seguridad del lugar, esperando a que Richie hiciera lo mismo, pero un ruido de una bolsa de plástico cayéndose en el callejón los dejo fríos. Las manos de Eddie fueron a parar a su boca, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, lleno de miedo al darse cuenta de que la mitad del cuerpo del de lentes seguía afuera; a la vista de quienquiera que estuviera ahí afuera.

Richie no quería voltear, su cuerpo estaba tenso y a pesar de que mentalmente se repetía que podrían ser simples ratas tirando alguna bolsa, su mente le dijo que era un imbécil iluso si creía que una rata podía tirar una bolsa de semejante tamaño. Eddie estaba frente a él, con los ojos bien abiertos llenos de miedo y temblando como gelatina, pero, si solo él se veía desde fuera...

Un portazo fue la vista que tuvo Eddie Kaspbrak luego de ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Richie Tozier, y después, la oscuridad del almacén de la farmacia lo embargó.

Richie había cerrado la puerta en sus narices, no iba a permitir que también golpearan a Eddie. Se llevaría el solo la paliza, pero Eddie estaría bien. Si.

Se giró poco a poco, aun tenso y sin poder divisar más allá de su enorme nariz. Pero antes de siquiera ver algo, sintió como era aplastado por una apestosa bolsa de basura que escurría un liquido de dudosa procedencia. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando la voz de su _agresor_ lo sacó de aquella idea.

—No hagas ruido.

_¿Que...?_

Richie estaba a punto de manotear, lanzar la bolsa lejos de él y gritar por su vida, cuando la voz de Belch Huggins se escuchó en la entrada del callejón.

—¿Los encontraste?

—No, ya busqué en el contenedor también pero no hay rastro.

—Deja de hurgar la basura y vámonos. -Richie se tensó al oír esa voz, pero no hizo ruido alguno. —Esos maricas deben estar cerca. ¡Muévete!

Connor comenzó a andar hacia su primo y sus amigos, no sin antes voltear a ver a Richie y mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa apagada para luego irse corriendo de ahí.

Richie no supo que jodida mierda había pasado, ni siquiera pudo dejar de verlo irse con la misma cara de sorpresa que había puesto desde que se dio cuenta que Connor Bowers le había salvado el pellejo tirándole encima basura apestosa.

Cuando las voces dejaron de oírse, Richie volvió a tirarse al suelo, aun sin saber que pensar de ese sujeto.

**₅**

—¿Estas bien, cierto? ¿No te pasó nada? ¡Mierda, pudimos morir ahí afuera! ¿En que diablos pensabas dejándome solo y dejando tu trasero afuera a manos de ese montón de idiotas? ¡Además, mírate! Eres un asco. Dios, Richie.

—Tranquilízate, Eds. No pasó nada.

—¡¿Qué no pasó nada?! ¿Eres siquiera consciente de lo que pudieron hacernos solo por ser idiotas y tirarles el refresco encima? Muchas cosas, pudieron hacernos muchas cosas, además tu bien sabes que...

Richie y Eddie caminaban con sus bicicletas a los lados luego de armarse de valor e ir por ellas afuera del arcade donde las habían dejado aparcadas antes de que pasara todo ese lío, sin embargo, Eddie no dejaba de regañar a Richie por lo que había pasado en el callejón, alegando que pudieron haberlo golpeado, mandarlo al hospital e incluso haberlo matado, con lo bestias que eran esos tipos.

Y bueno, también por el hecho de que la puerta del almacén de la farmacia se había atorado y Eddie tuvo que salir desde dentro, pidiéndole disculpas al señor Keene por el allanamiento a su local y suplicándole que no se lo dijera a su madre. Eso además de aguantarse las risitas burlescas de Greta, quien se la pasó mascando chicle mientras escuchaba la tragedia del pobre chico asmático, de quien se despidió con un "tienes popo en el zapato" que lo hizo salir con una cara de asco y a brinquitos para no embarrar el suelo.

A final de cuentas, lo único bueno de aquello es que lo de la popo en el zapato era mentira.

—Oye, Eddie.

—¿Qué?

—¿Ahora si podemos ir a mi casa?

**₆**

Ese día, cuando Bill les dijo que no podría acompañarlos porque tenía que hacer quien sabe que cosas aburridas, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que tendría que pasar estando en ese lugar, Richie le propuso a Eddie ir a su casa en lugar del arcade.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía muy bien, pero supuso que tenía suficientes cosas en casa para no aburrirse y, bueno... Eddie nunca había estado en su habitación.

Le costó un poco convencerlo, pero ahora estaban ahí.

Ambos subieron las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, no sin antes saludar a Maggie Tozier, quien leía un libro sentada tranquilamente en el sofá de la sala y a quien su hijo le escondió las gafas rotas que llevaba en ese momento.

Subieron y Eddie espero pacientemente a que su amigo saliera de darse un baño luego de la porquería que traía encima.

Cuando entró finalmente a su habitación luego de la ducha, Richie estaba un poco nervioso.

No sabía porque exactamente pues ya un par de sus amigos habían entrado ahí antes, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez era Eddie quien estaba ahí, revolviendo su estante de cómics y viendo los posters de Queen, The Smiths y David Bowie que tenía pegados en la pared.

Richie se acercó a donde estaba una pequeña radio y la encendió. La voz de Morrisey lleno la habitación y Richie nuevamente se acercó hasta donde Eddie, arrebatándole un par de cómics que el más pequeño llevaba inspeccionando desde que entro.

—Vamos a leerlos. –dijo, echándose en la cama.

—Quítate los zapatos, no seas vago. –Eddie dio un manotazo al aire cuando trato de darle un golpe en la rodilla que Richie alcanzo a esquivar a tiempo, riendo mientras le arrojaba una almohada.

—Mi casa, mis reglas. –le saca la lengua, haciendo a Eddie rodar los ojos.

**₇**

Estuvieron casi una hora leyendo historietas, comentándolas de vez en cuando o lanzando comentarios sobre las canciones que se escuchaban en la radio. Sin darse cuenta, Eddie había dejado de lado la historieta que el mismo llevaba leyendo y se acercó a Richie, haciéndose lugar a su lado y comenzando a leer con él.

—¡Oye! Aléjate, Eds. –dice, empujando al chico cuando siente todo su peso en su brazo derecho al recargarse.

—No, ya terminé el mío.

—Bueno, ahí hay más. –dice, apuntando a su estante. —Puedes tomar otro. No soy egoísta ¿sabes?

—¡Claro que lo eres! Llevas leyendo el mismo cómic desde hace rato, sabes que ese es el que sigue después del que yo leía, es tuyo y estoy seguro de que ya lo leíste y solo quieres molestarme.

—Oh, vamos, Eds. Solo quieres estar a mi lado, acéptalo y te lo regalo si quieres.

—Eres un idiota. –grita, enfurruñado y dándole un golpe con la almohada que estaba a sus pies.

Ambos empiezan a reír de repente, ya habían pasado por mucho el día de hoy como para molestarse por estupideces.

—Hoy fue un día raro. –Eddie ha dejado el cómic en el pequeño buro al lado de la cama, acostándose de lleno a lo largo y con la cabeza a los pies de Richie. Era una posición extrañamente conocida debido a cuando peleaban por la hamaca en la casa club. Richie está jugando con uno de sus dedos del pie cubiertos por sus calcetas blancas, recordando cada momento del día.

—Solo otro día de mierda en Derry.

—Si...

Los dos se quedan callados, tan solo escuchando la música que sigue oyéndose en la radio. Ahora está sonando una canción de Toto, a Eddie le gusta. La tararea sin darse cuenta, aunque Richie sí que lo hace. Solo que esta vez no hace ninguna broma al respecto, tan solo está ahí, aun jugando con uno de sus pies mientras escucha como Eddie entre susurros intenta cantar una canción que, está seguro, no sabe ni su nombre.

Richie si sabe cuál es, es "Afraid of love".

_Ugh._

—Oye, Rich... –habla Eddie, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Richie se gira, volteando a ver el techo como si eso fuera lo más interesante del planeta y tratando de disimular el que se quedó viéndolo por un buen rato.

—¿Que?

—¿Quién era el chico del arcade?

El techo paso a segundo plano apenas Eddie termino de soltar aquellas palabras. Richie lo estaba mirando a los ojos y viceversa, solo que la expresión de cada uno era distinta.

Mientras Kaspbrak tenía la cara llena de curiosidad, Richie Tozier estaba en blanco.

¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué era el primo de Bowers al que puede que le haya coqueteado muy pero muy sutilmente cuando jugaban en el arcade el año pasado y que lo hizo quedar como un asqueroso maricón frente a todos?

Mmm... No. Mala idea, no iba a decirle eso.

—Es un imbécil.

Por la mueca incomoda del de lentes, Eddie estaba seguro de que lo era, o al menos lo había sido antes, pero no sabía el porqué. Aunque, claro, también sabía que Richie podía ser muy esquivo cuando se lo proponía y puede que hoy fuera una de esas veces.

—Hoy quizás no fue tan imbécil...

—Me la debía, solo eso.

Eddie estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando vio a Tozier levantarse de su cama.

—¿Iras al baile de verano? –era obvio que quería cambiar de tema. Eddie suspiro, rindiéndose y dejando de lado todas las preguntas que quería hacer, porque, ¡vamos! Richie no quería hablar.

—Tal vez. Mama no quiere que este tan tarde fuera de casa, pero...

—¡Oh, vamos! Esta vez si te dará permiso.

—No puedes saber eso, además ella...

—Te dará permiso porque ella es mi pareja de baile, Eds. –Eddie bufo, sabiendo que era obvio que Richie diría una estupidez así, pero aun así no lo vio venir. Estúpido _Richie Rabbit_. —Estará todo el tiempo vigilándote, excepto cuando la lleve a que nos tomemos la foto y cuando vayamos a los pasillos a bes...

—¡Mierda, Richie, cierra la boca! Cállate...

Richie empezó a reír, tirándose a la cama otra vez, en donde Eddie volvía a tomar las dos almohadas y lo golpeaba con ellas. Si trajera sus lentes, Richie estaba seguro de que Eddie volvería a rompérselas.

—Claro que iras con nosotros. Prometo entretener a tu madre, Eds. –dice, esquivando un manotazo. —Incluso Stan ira con nosotros y eso que él es como un abuelo.

—Eres un idiota.

—Pero no tan idiota como Gran Bill.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Bill con que tu seas un imbécil? –Richie se echó al lado de Eddie, esta vez hombro con hombro, ambos viendo al techo.

—Bueno, primero que todo... Nos dejó plantados ¡Teníamos una cita!

—No era una cita, idiota.

—¡Era una cita de tres! –alzó los brazos, exagerándolo todo como siempre. Eddie rodó los ojos. —Se fue a acabar lo que empezó esta mañana, seguro que si.

—¿Terminar? –Eddie frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había comenzado esa mañana? Solo recordaba que Bill les dijo algo de un escrito, pero, sinceramente, no creía que Bill se fuera así como así solo para terminar de escribir.

—Su paja.

Y de nuevo los manotazos y las almohadas en su cara.

—Eres asqueroso, Richie. No entiendo como sigo siendo tu amigo...

—Oh, me adoras Eddie Spaguetti. Somos almas gemelas y estas destinado a soportarme por todos los días de tu vida y en la siguiente vida y la que sigue hasta que Dios no pueda más con nosotros.

Eddie alzo los brazos hacia arriba, poniendo cara de sufrimiento mientras se arrodillaba en la cama.

—¿Qué hice para merecer esto, Dios? ¡¿Que?!

Y luego Tozier era el exagerado...

Apenas iba a burlarse cuando Maggie Tozier entró a la habitación, llamándolos para comer algo. Aunque Eddie estuvo un poco reacio al principio, al final termino aceptando.

Claro que después de ver el plato de pasta frente a él y escuchar a Richie llamarlo _"Spaguetti caníbal"_ durante toda la comida junto a los Tozier reprendiéndolo a cada dos segundos, puede que Eddie estuviera un poquito arrepentido de aceptar quedarse.

Pero ese poquito era la cosa más mínima que Eddie Kaspbrak podría decir que sintió ese día.

**₈**

La comida termino con Maggie y Wentworth Tozier invitándolo más seguido a su casa y disculpándose por haber criado a un chico tan enfadoso como su hijo.

Cuando ambos salen en sus bicicletas, parece que han olvidado por completo pues Richie va haciendo bromas de esas que hacen que Eddie quiera golpearlo para luego reír otra vez juntos.

—Nos vemos el lunes, Rich.

—¡Nos vemos, Eddie Spaguetti!

—¡No me llames así!

—Claro, como digas, Eds. –dice riendo al ver la reacción del castaño. Se da la media vuelta en su bicicleta y, antes de que Eddie se meta a casa, grita: —¡BESOS A TU MADRE!

Richie emprende camino a casa una vez que Eddie lo insulta un poco por lo último y sonríe, pensando que, a pesar de todos esos insultos que salen de su boca, Eddie es un niño muy bonito y que le gusta tenerlo cerca.

Por otro lado, ya se las arreglaría con Bill, pues si no hubiera sido porqué él los abandonó para ir a hacer _quiensabequecosas_ , tal vez Bowers no los hubiera perseguido. Aunque, si no los hubiera dejado solos, quizá no habría pasado esa tarde tan genial en su casa junto a su Eddie Spaguetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, yo necesitaba hacer algo de estos dos en el fic. Además de que no esta escrito solo porque si, hay un porque de todo este capitulo que se vera mas adelante. Si andan por aquí leyendo me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece que haya salido Connor, la relación de Richie y Eddie, la redacción... ¡Todo! jsjs
> 
> Por cierto, muchas gracias a las personitas que siempre me comentan 💕


	4. Bill Denbrough dibuja

**¹**

Ese día, Georgie entró corriendo a casa apenas se bajó del auto de su madre, sin importarle mucho los gritos de Sharon Denbrough que le advertía sobre tener cuidado al subir las escaleras resbalosas del porche.

Esa mañana antes de ir a la escuela, Georgie notó que Bill no bajó a desayunar. Cuando fue a hablarle a su habitación lo encontró acostado en su cama, con las cobijas hechas bola a sus pies y la piel inundada en sudor, casi como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Georgie pensó que eso era raro, pues no hacía mucho calor y claro que Bill no había corrido ningún maratón.

Su mamá dijo que su hermano no podría ir a la escuela porque tenía temperatura y al parecer Bill había estado vomitando toda la noche. Todo ese día, Georgie no pudo estar tranquilo en sus clases, por eso, apenas puso un pie en su casa, subió corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Georgie había visto a Bill enfermo otras tantas veces, pero ninguna de ellas le gustaba porque entonces Bill no podía jugar con él y casi nunca lo dejaban estar en la misma habitación que el para cuidarlo o platicarle su día. Pero esta vez, cuando se asomó aun parado en el marco de la puerta, vio al chico sentado en su cama, esta vez tapado con sus mantas, sin gota de sudor y claro, ya no parecía un muerto viviente. Además, esta vez tenía un cuaderno en las manos y su lapicera al lado.

Entonces Georgie supo que ya estaba mejor.

—Hola, Billy. –dice, aún parado en el marco de la puerta. Cuando su hermano voltea puede ver unas bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, pero ya está sonriendo.

—Hola, e-e-enano.

La sonrisa de Bill le da a Georgie luz verde para entrar al cuarto. Se acerca a la cama y, con rapidez, arroja sus zapatos al suelo para subir y sentarse al lado de su hermano.

A él se le hace normal ver a Bill con una libreta en las manos. Casi siempre está dibujando o escribiendo algún cuento que después se niega a leerle porque, según Bill, le podrían causar pesadillas o simplemente no entendería, y no es hasta que le insiste por mucho, mucho rato que se apiada de él y le permite escucharlas. Es por eso por lo que está vez no le sorprende verlo de nuevo con un cuaderno, aun cuando este enfermo.

—¿Eso es un pájaro? –pregunta, apuntando la hoja del cuaderno.

—S-Si. –contesta Bill, demasiado cansado como para rodar los ojos por la obvia pregunta de su hermano. —Es un m-molo… Un Molobro.

—¿Un _molbroro_?

—Molobro, G-Georgie. –le corrige, sonriendo por la cara confusa que ha puesto al escuchar el nombre. —Es un a-ave muy bo-bonita.

Georgie asiente, aunque el piensa que ese pájaro se parece mucho a un cuervo. Es negro y en verdad muy parecido. A él no le gustan tanto, pero a Bill parece gustarle porque está sonriendo mucho.

—¿Puedes hacer otro?

—¿O-Otro? –Bill pregunta, un poco confundido.

—Si, uno bonito. –dice, tomando las cobijas para taparse junto a él. —Como los que vimos en el parque.

Bill recuerda nuevamente a los gorriones y, sin querer, una sonrisa se plasma en su cara.

—C-Claro. –Bill cambia la página de su cuaderno para empezar el nuevo dibujo, pero apenas siente la cabeza de Georgie recargada en su hombro, no duda en empujarlo un poco. —De-Deberías ir a cambiarte. mamá p-podría enojarse.

Georgie se levanta a regañadientes cuando su hermano lo empuja y le quita las cobijas. Él ya estaba cómodo… Cuando está a punto de replicarle a Bill, la voz de su madre desde el primer piso llamándolo lo hace salir de un salto de la habitación del mayor.

Era mejor no hacerla enfadar.

Bill regresa su vista al cuaderno con la hoja en blanco y con un lápiz en la mano, tratando de recordar la forma de la pequeña ave que esta por dibujar.

No le es tan difícil recordarla, de hecho, es de la que más se acuerda gracias a Stan.

El muchacho le había explicado que había muchos tipos de gorriones. Eran aves pequeñas, de colores marrones y grisáceos, con el pico rechoncho y una cola no tan larga. Según el, eran el ave más común en la mayor parte de lugares como ese y, además, siempre estaban en grupos (según su libro, a eso se le llamaba “gregario”), reunidos en parques y calles como si la presencia de los humanos no les molestara.

— _Passeridae. Es su nombre científico._ _–_ había dicho Stan hace un par de días mientras Bill seguía leyendo una página que hablaba precisamente de gorriones.

A Bill le seguía sorprendiendo lo mucho que el chico sabía del tema. Y esto no era un pensamiento que estuviera presente de manera consiente, pero Bill había descubierto que, si pudiera, lo escucharía por horas.

Escuchar a Stan era como ver a esos profesores que aman su materia, de esos que dan clases con tanta pasión y tanta emoción en sus palabras, que logran transmitirla a sus alumnos y hacen de su clase una cosa bastante llevadera y hasta interesante.

El gorrión en su cuaderno ya había tomado forma, de hecho, ya solo faltaba darle algunas sombras para que quedara listo. Estaba por hacerlo cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Mas bien, recordando algo importante.

Bill dejó sus cosas a un costado, volteando a la puerta de su habitación. Se había quedado abierta desde que Georgie salió y ya llevaba un buen rato abajo. Seguro estaba haciendo la tarea, o almorzando tal vez.

Se levantó de la cama tambaleándose y sintiendo el piso helado en las plantas de sus pies. Ya no se sentía tan mal como esa mañana, pero la cabeza comenzó a punzarle un poco apenas dio los primeros pasos para salir de la cama. El pantalón de dormir flojo se le pegaba a la pierna, haciéndole molesto el caminar. Cuando bajó las escaleras vio a Georgie en la sala, haciendo su tarea tal y como había pensado, su madre estaba sentada a su lado leyendo algo, asegurándose de que el pequeño no saliera corriendo a jugar como siempre hacía. Cuando la mujer alzó su vista y vio a su hijo al pie de las escaleras, dejó el libro a un lado y le quedó mirando, como inspeccionando su estado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—E-Estoy mejor. –vio a su madre volver a abrir la boca, seguro para preguntarle algo más, pero Bill se adelantó. —iré por un v-v-vaso de a-agua.

**₂**

Bill volvió a subir al segundo piso con el vaso de agua en su mano, asegurándole a Georgie que cuando terminara de hacer tarea podría subir con él, pero que por ahora quería descansar un poco.

La verdad era que, aunque si tenía deseos de volver a dormir, no quería hacerlo. O al menos no antes de hacer una llamada.

Se asomó un par de veces, asegurándose de que ni su hermano ni su madre subirían y se acercó al teléfono que tenían en el corredor de arriba. La idea era llamar a Stan.

El día anterior, mientras hablaban con los perdedores y acordaban sobre qué día se verían en la casa club, todos habían quedado en que ese día no se podría llevar a cabo su reunión y, como si de un imán se tratara, la mirada de Stan y Bill se encontraron, conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Ese día irían a ver aves otra vez. Claro que había un motivo por el que tan solo lo acordaron en ese momento con una sonrisa y un par de miradas cómplices. Ese motivo era el hecho de que los perdedores no tenían idea de que ambos salían juntos al Memorial Park. Y no era que no quisieran que los otros fueran con ellos; o al menos no era ese el motivo de parte de Bill, de Stanley tal vez un poco ya que creía que algunos de ellos eran demasiado ruidosos como para estar en ese lugar. _“Podrían espantar a las aves.”_ Dijo una vez Stan. Y por su parte, Bill creía que ese lugar era demasiado importante para el otro muchacho y, sinceramente, sentía que lo era para él también.

Esa mañana, cuando despertó enfermo y oliendo a vomito, pensó con desanimo que su salida estaba arruinada, y con enfado y dolor en el estómago volvió a meterse al baño, pensando que más tarde avisaría a Stan.

Georgie ya había llegado a casa desde hace un buen rato así que era lógico que Uris también, incluso, conociéndolo, ya debería estar terminando su tarea, así que tomó el teléfono y marcó su número.

—Casa Uris. ¿Con quién hablo?

Apenas escuchó la voz del padre de su amigo, sintió un poco de nervios.

—Soy B-Bill, se-señor Uris. –odió tanto su tartamudeo en ese momento. —Que-Quería saber si S-Stan estaba p-por ahí.

—Stanley está un poco ocupado, muchacho. –dijo, sonando un poco… ¿orgulloso?

—Oh, e-entiendo. –quizá estuviera haciendo sus lecturas, Bill pensó. —¿P-P-Podría decirle que lla-llame?

—Por supuesto.

—G-Gracias. –escuchó el pitido del teléfono al colgar, aun parado en el pasillo.

Quizá Stan estuviera ocupado con alguna clase de ceremonia en la que el señor Uris le hubiera pedido ayuda. Era común que el chico lo hiciera. Quien sabe.

Volvió a tomar rumbo a su cama y aunque se acostó con toda la intención de dormir un poco, no podía hacerlo. En lugar de eso estaba viendo el techo de su habitación, lleno de algunas manchas oscuras debido a la humedad y, en la esquina, un dardo verde que había arrojado hace mucho tiempo y que jamás pudieron bajar. Aunque, para ser sincero, eso no es en lo que estaba su mente en ese momento.

Uno de sus dedos estaba enredado en un hilo que salía de una de sus sabanas, sus pies estaban fríos y la nariz le picaba, aun así, Bill no desenredó su dedo para poder rascarla y tampoco uso su otra mano. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando.

Pensaba en Stan.

Desde hace casi dos semanas que habían estado saliendo. Saliendo juntos, como amigos, nada más. Por alguna razón, ese pensamiento lo hizo rodar en la cama, quedando boca abajo. Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente llevaba dos semanas en las que cualquier mínima cosa le recordaba al chico judío, como si un pensamiento lo llevara a otro y a otro y luego ¡BUM! Stanley Uris.

Era extraño, pero no se sentía mal.

Claro que Bill Denbrough ya se hacía una idea de lo que era todo aquello en realidad. No era la primera vez que se sentía así. Entonces recordó a Beverly.

Sonrió por el recuerdo de un enamorado Billy en tercero de primaria, luego de hacer la obra escolar. Claro, es que Beverly Marsh era bonita; tenía pecas que la hacían ver como la niña más tierna, ojos azules grandes y un cabello rojo, ahora corto, pero igual de lindo y rizado.

_Rizado._

Stan también tenía el cabello rizado. Siempre usaba una kipá en la cabeza y llevaba su ropa muy limpia y sin arrugas. No tenía pecas ni ojos azules, su piel estaba libre de ellas y sus ojos eran marrones. Había visto que en el sol se veían color miel. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos.

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta del rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Otra vez.

Él y Stanley solo eran amigos y seguro a él le estaba regresando la fiebre, tal vez por eso pensaba cosas sin coherencia.

Se levantó en su cama, apoyándose de sus manos para no caer de cara contra el colchón y por fin logrando sentarse en esta, recargando pesadamente la espalda en la cabecera. Le echó un vistazo a su cuaderno y a sus lápices que estaban a un lado y, soltando un suspiro, decidió que dibujar podría ser una buena ayuda.

**₃**

Eran ya las seis de la tarde cuando Georgie decidió subir a la habitación de su hermano.

Su madre le había prohibido ir con Bill diciéndole que lo dejara descansar, sabía que su pequeño podía llegar a ser muy hiperactivo y Billy era muy enojón cuando estaba enfermo de cualquier nimiedad.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, sin recibir respuesta. Pensó en irse, tal vez Bill aun estuviera durmiendo, pero en su cabeza, Georgie pensó que quizá su hermano había enfermado aún más y tal vez estuviera desmayado. Estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta cuando alcanzó a escuchar unos murmullos.

Pegó su oreja a la puerta y se dio cuenta. Billy estaba cantando. Georgie se tapó la boca con las manos, intentando acallar las risas que brotaban de él, y es que, la verdad sea dicha, su hermano mayor no cantaba muy bonito.

Giró la perilla ahora sí, asomando su cabeza y viendo el panorama.

En la cama aún se veían un montón de cobijas destendidas, echas un enorme bulto a los pies del tartaja, solo tenía una manta gris enredada alrededor de la cabeza, como un velo; en sus piernas se hallaba su cuaderno y en su buro estaba su grabadora con una canción de Rick Astley que el chico cantaba, moviendo la cabeza mientras continuaba dibujando.

Bill ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la otra presencia que se acercaba a su cama con una enorme y chimuela sonrisa. Estaba muy concentrado.

—¡Billy! –gritó.

El tartaja dio un brinco, tapando la hoja del cuaderno en el que había estado dibujando por inercia y volteando a ver a su hermano con los ojos bien abiertos y el sonrojo llenándole las mejillas por sentirse descubierto. Georgie soltó una carcajada viendo la cara del mayor.

—¡M-M-Mierda, Georgie! –quería levantarse y darle una buena zarandeada a ese pequeño monstruo, pero verlo reírse hizo que se le contagiara un poco la risa, aunque claro, aun se sentía un poco alterado.

Regresó su vista al cuaderno en sus piernas, indeciso sobre si seguir o no debido a la presencia de Georgie. Este ahora estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, junto al bulto de cobijas a sus pies mientras tarareaba la canción que se oía ahora. Decidió que continuaría, y si sentía a su hermano acercarse entonces podría darle un golpecito para alejarlo antes de que viera.

Después de todo se lo merecía por entrar así.

—¿Aun dibujas aves? –pregunta, ahora alzando la cabeza un poco para ver si alcanza a ver algo. Bill niega con la cabeza. —¿Puedo ver?

—No.

Georgie hace un puchero, sin embargo, no insiste más. Sabe que cuando Bill está concentrado no le gusta que le hable mucho, en realidad, no le gustaba mucho el ruido a excepción de cuando estaba con Richie y los demás. Ve la cara de concentración que hace Bill cuando vuelve a pasar el grafito de su lápiz en la hoja; tiene las cejas fruncidas y los labios algo apretados. Georgie sonríe, esperando un poco a que el chico le explique por sí mismo lo que hace, como normalmente. Pero esta vez está tardando demasiado y Georgie piensa que quizás esta vez no le quiera mostrar lo que está haciendo.

Aprovechándose de la concentración de Billy, el pequeño se escabulle hasta quedar cerca de él y alcanzar a ver lo que hay en el cuaderno. Georgie sabía que a su hermano le gustaba dibujar, y aunque no era tan bueno como para dibujar caras reales o cuadros como los que hacía una de sus tías en Cleveland, a él le gustaba. Pero cuando se asomó y vio el dibujo de Bill, reconoció de inmediato lo que era. O más bien, quien era.

—¡Stan! –gritó.

Bill alzó la cabeza nuevamente con las mejillas rojas. Georgie creyó que podría estar enfermando otra vez, nada más lejos de la verdad.

—Eres un m-metiche, Georgie.

—Te quedó bien, se parece mucho a él. –esta vez Bill no dijo nada cuando Georgie se puso a su lado, casi metiendo su cabeza en el dibujo para verlo mejor.

—E-Eso intentaba, tonto.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, desafiantes por el pequeño insulto y luego de unos segundos, ambos hermanos estallaron en carcajadas, acallándolas apenas un poco cuando dejaron de escuchar el piano que tocaba su madre desde hace un rato.

Bill pensó que no era tan malo que Georgie lo hubiese visto, después de todo ¿Cuándo diría algo el pequeño Georgie Denbrough?

**₄**

Los sonidos de los cubiertos sonando al repique con los platos es lo único que se escucha en el comedor además de los casi inaudibles mastiques de los dos hombres presentes en la mesa.

Stan remueve un poco sus patatas en el plato, casi seguro de que está lleno, aunque sabe que su padre no lo dejara levantarse de la mesa si no termina su comida así que, tratando de no hacer muecas, se lleva un bocado a la boca. Toma un poco de su agua después de ello cuando escucha a su padre tomar la palabra, dirigiendo los ojos hacía él.

—¿Cómo estuvo el paseo con los Blum? –preguntó, aun viéndolo directamente y con el tenedor lleno de comida frente a si, esperando a que él diera una respuesta.

—Bien, son muy amables. –dijo, dándole una sonrisa y suspirando al ver que su padre seguía comiendo, quitándole la mirada de encima.

Los Blum eran una familia judía cercana al señor Uris. No vivían en la ciudad, pero de vez en cuando llegaban a Derry de visita con la hermana de la señora Blum. Ruth era su nombre; la esposa del señor Herbert y madre de Patricia. La chica tenía su edad y Stan tenía la _no muy grata sospecha_ de que su padre lo hacía convivir con aquella familia debido a que quería que tuviera algo con Patricia Blum en un futuro.

La chica era linda, era amable con él y solían reír de tonterías cuando sus padres no los veían. Podría decirse que eran buenos amigos a pesar de que ambos sentían el constante peso de sus padres encima. Pero anhelaba con fuerzas que ellos desistieran de cualquier acercamiento no amistoso entre ellos si es que era lo que esperaban, porque la verdad era que a Patty solo la veía como una buena amiga y estaba seguro de que ella pensaba lo mismo de él.

Ese día su padre no salió con la familia Blum debido a que tenía algunos pendientes que arreglar, así que, sin pedirle permiso u opinión alguna, les informó que Stanley sería quien saldría con ellos a ver la ciudad.

Stan pensaba que eran tan obvios y estúpidos con el tema. Y lo único por lo que los aguantaba era porque en realidad ellos no eran malas personas. Eran amables y agradables la mayoría del tiempo. Sin embargo, ese día él no quería salir con ellos.

Ese día iría con Bill al bañadero, o a verlo en casa para saber si estaba bien y llevarle las tareas del día debido a que no había ido a la escuela, no a pasar tiempo de calidad con los Blum.

Escuchó a su padre carraspear y controló la mueca que seguro tendría para ese instante en la cara, tomando un poco más de agua.

—Has estado saliendo mucho con el hijo de los Denbrough. –Stan se atragantó un poco con el comentario, tosiendo mientras se tapaba con su servilleta y tratando de recomponer su postura. Su padre no lo veía, sino que seguía comiendo tranquilo. —¿Qué es lo que hacen?

—Él me acompaña al bañadero de aves.

—Oh, ya veo. –dijo. Stan se removió en su asiento. —¿También es un observador?

—No, él solo… Solo me acompaña.

—Entiendo. –dice, tomando su servilleta y limpiándose la boca, esta vez viendo a su hijo cuando habla. —¿Ya no salen junto a los otros chicos? El chico Tozier y los demás.

Claro que preguntaría por Richie, después de todo, por extraño que pareciera, el chico era su mejor amigo y el único que había ido a su casa antes.

—Si, aun salimos juntos, pero ya sabes cómo es Richie… Él es muy…

—¿Ruidoso? –dice, soltando una pequeña risa por lo bajo. Conocía a ese chico y aún recuerda que desde su despacho alcanzaba a escuchar las risas del chico cuando subían a la habitación de Stanley.

—Eso. –Stan ríe también por el comentario, sin embargo, es una risa algo apagada. —Es solo que a Bill parece gustarle, no como a mí, pero… le gusta y es divertido salir con él.

Su padre ahora lo ve con la cara un poco seria, Stan no sabe si dijo algo malo, esta seguro de que no así que le mantiene la mirada. El hombre suspira y asiente tranquilo después de ese par de segundos que a Stanley le parecieron horas, y sigue en lo suyo; sin agregar nada mas sobre el cómo percibió que su hijo hablaba de ese muchacho.

Cuando Stanley terminó de comer, tomó su plato y sus cubiertos y se levantó, pidiendo permiso y dando las gracias. Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando la voz de su padre lo detuvo nuevamente.

—Esta tarde tu amigo llamó. Me pidió que te diera el recado.

Stan no se giró a verlo, tan solo se tensó al pie de la escalera. Bill lo había llamado…

—Gracias, yo… Hablare con él en la escuela.

Y sin más, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

**₅**

Cuando por fin cierra la puerta de su habitación, Stanley suelta todo el aire que sus pulmones estuvieron reteniendo durante la cena.

Normalmente Stan es una persona bastante prolija con su ropa y sus cosas, siempre ordenando todo con la naturalidad con la que un adulto lo haría, siempre ha resaltado entre sus amigos y los demás muchachos por ello; como si fuera un adulto pequeño con ropa más pequeño y a su medida, con su habitación siempre recogida y sin atisbo alguno de colores chillones o de juguetes regados por ahí. Pero esta vez no quiere ser ese pequeño adulto, solo quiere ser un chico molesto y confundido, así que se quita sus zapatos junto a los calcetines y los arroja lejos, se desabotona los primeros botones de su camisa y siente que respira mejor.

La ventana de su habitación está cerrada así que se dirige a ella para abrirla y quedarse recostado en el pequeño espacio que queda en esta.

Voltea a una de las esquinas de su habitación, viendo su viejo gramófono junto a sus discos de vinilo en la repisa contigua. Realmente Stanley Uris no era de esos muchachos a los que les encantara la música, normalmente la escuchaba porque sus amigos la oían en la casa club o porque su padre escuchaba de vez en cuando algo de Frank Sinatra.

A él en particular le gustaba escuchar a Paul Anka. Richie decía que era lógico que le gustara, decía algo de que los dos eran viejos. _Estúpido Richie._

Sin muchos ánimos o energías se levanta y se dirige a poner su vinilo de Paul Anka. En cuanto la aguja toca el disco, la melodía de _Diana_ comienza a sonar.

Recuerda una ocasión en la que habían ido todos juntos al foso para lanzar petardos, Richie había hecho una broma sobre conquistar el amor de Gran Bill y él, solo para bromear, había cantado esa canción. Richie no lo había dejado de molestar con eso, incluso después de un año aún seguía molestándolo. Claro que también recuerda que Bill le dijo que cantaba bien, Stan no sabe qué tan cierto es eso, pero el recuerdo le trae una sonrisa a la cara mientras escucha la canción.

Stan esta echado en su cama viendo al techo cuando el recuerdo de la supuesta llamada de Bill viene a su mente. Realmente quería pasar tiempo con él y se lamenta por no haber contestado él el teléfono, sino su padre.

No sabe que pueda estar pensando su padre y teme un poco por ello. Aunque la verdad era que a Donald Uris le daban un poco igual los amigos de su hijo pues no lo habían metido en problemas según parecía (claro que Stan jamás le contaría que habían hecho un dique e inundado todo el valle de los Barrens, siendo regañados por el oficial Nell) y Stan se divertía con ellos, solo que Stanley siempre siente una pequeña presión extra cuando se trata de su padre, por alguna razón, siente que cualquier cosa podría ser motivo de decepción para el hombre.

Tal vez sea por eso por lo que se siente de esa manera cada que sale con Bill Denbrough. Nunca hacen nada malo, solo se divierten de manera tranquila, pero apenas llega a casa, Stan es consciente del calorcito que siente en el pecho cuando esta con Bill. Se siente un poco… extraño al pensar en él, no sabe porque, pero le viene pasando desde hace tiempo; incluso desde antes de que empezaran a salir juntos.

Quizás por eso se tensó cuando su padre se lo mencionó en la cena, después de todo, se había sentido un poco descubierto. Aunque la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Descubierto haciendo qué? No lo sabía.

— _I've got everything… You could think of, but all I want is someone to love…–_ _Lonely boy_ estaba sonando ahora y Stan se echó boca abajo en la cama, cantando con voz atropellada debido a que su mejilla se pegaba al mullido colchón.

Suspiró, sintiéndose torpe por no saber lo que estaba sintiendo o lo que tenía que pensar, porque por primera vez, Stanley Uris era consciente de que no llevaba las riendas de sí mismo y eso lo estaba abrumando.

Esperaba poder estar mejor al día siguiente, de verdad que sí, porque esa noche, Stan Uris no podría pegar un ojo dándole vueltas a todo.


End file.
